


Dans l'ombre, en silence

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, F/M, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira sait que Gin a aussi une relation avec Rangiku. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il a envie de le constater de ses yeux ; mais il n'aura pas forcément le choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'ombre, en silence

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Le titre, bien que tiré des paroles d'une chanson, n'a absolument rien à voir avec.

"Rentre chez toi ce soir." dit Gin, de sa voix traînante et presque obscène, la même qu'il utilise quand il lui demande de rester ; Kira ne peut dissimuler la nuance de regret dans sa voix quand il s'incline respectueusement pour acquiescer, et bien sûr Gin la saisit très bien.

"Tu préfèrerais rester ?" demande-t-il. Kira avale sa salive. Bien sûr, il voudrait passer la nuit entre les bras de son capitaine, et Gin le sait certainement. Kira n'a pas tenté de dissimuler à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de lui accorder ses violentes faveurs, à quel point il n'en était jamais rassasié.

Mais il y a une sorte d'audace dangereuse à l'avouer à haute voix. Il ne peut en aucun cas mentir, pourtant. "Ce serait un honneur et un plaisir pour moi, capitaine."

"C'est bien dommage," répond Gin, parce que ce soir, Matsumoto-chan me rend visite." Kira rougit, car il sait très bien que le capitaine Ichimaru et Matsumoto-san sont amis d'enfance, et probablement plus... du moins, c'est ce que disent les rumeurs, et le sourire de Gin quand il parle d'elle en dit long aussi. "Je suis désolé." bafouille-t-il. "Je pars tout de suite."

"Oh non, Izuru," murmure Gin d'une voix sensuelle et terrifiante - du moins, c'est ainsi que l'entend Kira, il n'est plus sûr de faire la différence entre les deux. "Tu as dit que tu voulais rester, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kira panique. "Je ne veux pas vous déranger !"

"Je ne veux pas que tu nous déranges non plus." poursuit Gin, avec le ton qu'il utilise quand il a une très bonne idée. En un mouvement, il se transporte à quelques centimètres de Kira, ses mains presque sur sa gorge, sa bouche presque sur sa joue. "Je veux que tu nous regardes, sans être vu."

"Quoi ?" Kira est complètement perdu, maintenant, et le souffle de Gin dans son cou ne l'aide pas à retrouver ses esprits.

"Tu as bien entendu. Je veux que tu trouves un endroit d'où tu pourras nous observer discrètement... tu connais ton propre quartier général, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que tu dissimules ton énergie spirituelle, et que tu profites du spectacle."

Les yeux de Kira sont écarquillés de stupeur. "Je... je ne peux pas." Ce serait horriblement inconvenant envers Matsumoto-san, dont c'est la vie privée - eh bien, techniquement, c'est aussi la vie privée du capitaine Ichimaru, mais il semble avoir une vision assez atypique du concept.

"Bien sûr que si, tu peux." Son ton est lourd de menaces. "Serais-tu en train de contester un ordre direct, Izuru ?"

"Non..." bafouille Kira. Il ne désobéirait jamais à Gin, jamais, parce qu'il est un vice-capitaine honnête et respectueux... et surtout parce que lui obéir est un plaisir qu'il savoure à chaque fois. Et quand il murmure "A vos ordres, capitaine Ichimaru.", il lui semble que cela lui donne de la force, et sa honte est soulagée, temporairement.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un court répit, pourtant.  
Parce qu'il est déjà en train de rougir quand Matsumoto-san s'étale sur le canapé, raconte des plaisanteries que Kira n'entend pas, et se sert un verre de sake ; et quand elle et Gin commencent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue est si sèche qu'il a l'impression de n'avoir pas bu depuis trois jours et il se demande ce qu'il y avait exactement de gênant avant.

Mais il ne détourne pas les yeux.

Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il obéit aux ordres du capitaine Ichimaru, à ce moment. Il est fasciné, tétanisé par la foule de sensations qui se pressent dans sa tête. Il est submergé par la gêne que lui imprime cette scène, le sentiment de perversion honteuse qui rampe dans ses os du fait que Matsumoto ne sache pas qu'il est là. Ou peut-être du fait que Gin sache qu'il est là, mais celle-là, quoique intense, est la bonne sorte de honte, celle qu'il peut offrir au capitaine Ichimaru, qui transformera en diamant les éclats de sa droiture brisée.

En même temps, la sensualité de la scène lui coupe le souffle, parce que le corps de Gin est fort, souple et nerveux, d'une beauté dangereuse, et chacun de ses mouvements lui rappelle les instants où il est la source de tous ses plaisirs ; mais aussi parce que Matsumoto est la séduction incarnée, ses courbes voluptueuses voilées d'un nuage d'or, son corps plus souple encore que celui de Gin alors qu'elle se love autour de lui comme si c'était sa vraie place, haletant, se cambrant de plaisir.

Tout ceci l'excite à tel point que cela en devient douloureux, et en même temps son coeur lui fait mal. Il est jaloux d'elle comme il ne l'a jamais été de personne.

Il ne devrait pas souffrir ainsi. Il a toujours su qu'il n'était pas le seul amant de Gin, n'est-ce pas ? Son capitaine le lui a largement laissé entendre, et il s'est toujours dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, que ce qu'il avait lui suffisait. Il devrait être reconnaissant au capitaine Ichimaru de lui laisser partager son intimité, et plus d'un serait heureux de voir ainsi la femme la plus désirable du seireitei. N'est-ce pas elle qui se fait abuser, après tout ? Non, il ne devrait pas être jaloux alors qu'il partagera probablement la couche de Gin avant que la semaine soit finie.

Mais il sait très bien que non, il n'aura jamais ce qu'il voit en ce moment.

Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que Gin lui donne - il y a de l'amour dans la façon dont il touche Matsumoto-san, avec ses mains tendres et douces. Kira s'est toujours dit qu'il adorait les mains de Gin telles qu'elles sont quand elles lui dispensent douleur et plaisir, habiles, dures et froides comme l'est toute sa personne. Rien ne lui a jamais manqué, mais peut-être est-ce parce que les doigts terribles de Gin ne lui ont jamais semblé faits pour autre chose... et cela fait mal de voir qu'il s'est trompé ; cela lui fait vouloir intensément des choses qui ne sont pas pour lui.

Il étrangle un sanglot dans sa gorge, et il veut pleurer plus encore qu'il veut jouir - depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pleuré ? - mais il ne se permet ni l'un ni l'autre, parce qu'il pourrait être entendu, il choquerait et dégouterait Matsumoto-san, il décevrait le capitaine Ichimaru, et ce serait pire que tout. Il reste paralysé, il ne peut ni fermer les yeux ni détourner son regard du couple qui fait l'amour passionnément, comme lui et Gin ne l'ont jamais fait. Il a beau vouloir se persuader qu'il souffre pour son capitaine et que c'est bien, son coeur ne peut pas transformer la douleur en extase comme son corps sait le faire, et il ne peut perdre trace de ce qu'il veut vraiment.

Finalement, sans qu'il l'aie vraiment souhaité, sa main trouve son sexe durci, et il essaye de contrôler son souffle, il espère se concentrer sur son désir physique, oublier dans son orgasme les larmes qu'il réfrène ; mais cela ne sert à rien. Une fois le plaisir passé, il se sent plus sale que jamais ; et quand ils ont tous les trois fini, il voit encore Matsumoto-san dans les bras de Gin, douce, complice et rayonnante ; et quand il se demande pourquoi il ne peut pas être dans ses bras lui aussi, il se rend bien compte qu'il ne lui est pas comparable, ni par son apparence ni par sa personnalité. Il pensait avoir plu à Ichimaru à sa façon, en lui étant aveuglément dévoué, mais en cet instant cela n'a plus de valeur, c'est tellement vide qu'il a mal au coeur, il a l'impression qu'un trou noir lui engloutit les entrailles.

* * *

Quand Matsumoto part, Kira se demande un instant si Gin compte lui parler encore ce soir, lui offrir le moindre mot, même pour le renvoyer chez lui ; sinon, il ne tiendra plus, il s'effondrera.  
Mais heureusement son capitaine ouvre la porte et il se jette dans ses bras, affamé de contact, tremblant d'un désir bien différent de d'habitude, moins physique, plus lancinant, plus confus, plus sombre, et impossible à satisfaire.

Gin le repousse distraitement. "Tu n'as pas suivi ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis rassasié pour ce soir ?", et le coeur de Kira saigne, il voit bien dans le regard de mépris du capitaine Ichimaru qu'il ne veut pas salir les baisers de Matsumoto-san avec lui, ce qui est horrible ; il se sent tellement insignifiant qu'il peut le comprendre, et c'est bien pire encore.

Il sent des larmes couler sur ses joues à nouveau, comme un enfant, et il se déteste encore plus, mais Gin semble soudain lui porter un peu plus d'attention, avec un petit sourire satisfait. "Eh bien, Izuru... c'est bien toi qui me suppliais il y a quelques jours encore de te faire souffrir de la façon que je préfèrerais, pas vrai ?"

Kira baisse les yeux, et il devrait être encore plus écrasé, mais au contraire il lui semble qu'il lui est soudain accordé un petit bout de quelque chose, avec cette phrase, il lui semble qu'un lien sur le point de se déchirer se renforce, et il voudrait tomber à genoux et renouveler ses serments.

Mais à nouveau le capitaine Ichimaru le regarde comme s'il devait être déjà parti, et il se prépare à fuir, pour ne pas avoir à s'imprégner à nouveau de l'idée qu'il n'est rien pour lui.

Pourtant, au moment de le quitter, Gin lui murmure encore : "J'aime vraiment te voir pleurer, Izuru. Plus que personne au monde. Et de cela, je n'aurai jamais assez."

Et c'est déjà quelque chose.

Kira essaie à toute force de se convaincre que cela lui suffit.

De toute façon, il sait déjà qu'il n'obtiendra rien d'autre.


End file.
